Items
Dungeon Realms uses familiar Minecraft items in new ways to create a new experience for all who play. Each item serves a purpose in the game and is essential to gameplay. Default Items Each player begins with 2 pieces of bread, three Minor Health Potions, a tier one weapon (Hatchet or Shortsword), a realm portal rune, and a character journal. Each of these items are returned to the player upon death and are untradeable. Realms Player realms allow for users to build within Dungeon Realms. Players can access the realm shop to purchase building materials. You can craft within your realm, but certain items, such as chests, furnaces, armor, and weapons, cannot be crafted. Chests ''- Chests can be found scattered around the server in loot chests. They can be used to store a variety of items in a user's realm, but cannot store gems, armor, or weapons. ''Orbs of Peace - Found as a common mob drop or purchased from an Item Vendor for 400g. These make the realms a safe zone for one hour. They can only be used by the owner of the realm. Orbs of Flight ''- Can only be purchased from item vendors. These allow the owner of the realm and everyone with build permissions to fly inside the realm for 30 minutes. They can only be used by the owner of the realm. Food Food plays an important role in Dungeon Realms. When your hunger is completely gone, you cannot regenerate health or energy, but you will not lose health due to starvation. Food sources can be found in loot chests throughout Dungeon Realms. Certain areas also have Mooshroms that can give mushroom stew when right clicked with a bowl. Economy The economy in Dungeon Realms revolves around gems. Gems can be found in loot chests, dropped from enemies, or obtained by selling goods. Banks Banks are used to store gems and items. Banks in Dungeon Realms are Ender Chests. By defualt, banks can hold 8 items and gems. However, banks can be upgraded to hold more supplies. Gems can be withdrawn from the bank as a bank note, which allows for more than 64 gems to be placed in one inventoru slot. Bank notes can also be combined to consolidate the two notes into one. Player Shops Player shops can be setup by pressing shift and left clicking on the ground. Shops can be used to sell items to other players. Any profits from player shops are placed directly in the player's bank account. Shops begin with 8 slots and a dye, which, when green, signifies the shop is open. Shops can also be upgraded to hold more stock by purcashing upgrades with gems. Miscellaneous Items ''Clock - Clocks can be found scattered in loot chests. They currently serve no purpose other than aesthetics. Book and quill - Book and quills can be found scattered in loot chests. They can be used to write down useful information, such as places you want to remember.